madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizaveta Fomina
| Caption = Liza | Kana = エリザヴェータ=フォミナ | Romaji = Erizavēta Fomina | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = Liza | Age = 17(Arc One)Light Novel Volume 4 18 (Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 9 19 (Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Crimson Pink | Eyecolor= Gold (right), Sapphire (left) | Birthplace= UnknownLight Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 | Status=Alive | Weapon= Valitsaif | Element= Electric | Territory= Lebus | Occupation= Lord of Lebus Commander of Lebus Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Lebus | Army= Lebus Army | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Yū Kobayashi |Engdub = Lauren Landa[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=16170 English Dub Announcement] }} Elizavetta Fomina, also known as Liza, is one of of seven titular Vanadis of Zhcted. Known for her Rainbow-Eyes and once possessing a ill rivalry against her fellow Vanadis and rival, Eleonora ViltariaLight Novel Volume 4Anime Episode 7, Liza will do anything to best Elen. She was also a benefactor to Tigrevrumud Vorn, while he was suffering amnesia and living as an alias Urs. Liza highly valued him for his astonishing abilities and charisma. Like almost all the Vanadis (with the exceptions of Valentina and Fine) Liza possesses a romantic affection towards Tigre.Light Novel Volume Chapter 4 Character Information Appearance Liza has long curly crimson-pink hair, curvaceous body figure (especially her buxom bust size) and her signature Heterochromia eyes, with her right colored gold and her left colored sapphire blue. Also known as the Rainbow Eyes, Liza's different colored eyes are famed as a superstitious subject for Lebus residents who claimed them as supposedly a blessing omen. In Liza's case however, because of her birth under her corrupted father Rodion and yet possessing this very eyes, they were considered as a curse instead.Light Novel Volume 9 Bore this reason, Liza was scorned by everyone and she even resorted to use her eye-patch to cover her left eye when she was young. She also wears a butterfly hair clip in her right hair bang and a purple diamond necklace around her neck. Liza often seen wearing a purple regal dress, with her dress's upper part leaving only half of her cleavage and belly button visible, which also includes her purple corset and the rest of the dress are not longer than her thigh and knee (although the rear part of the dress covered her thigh). She is also wearing her long lace stockings and a dark garter belt under the dress, along with her high heel shoes. Later, she changed her dress to become more gothic dress, mainly into black color and her belly button was not seen anymore. Personality Hot-headed and the most brutal among the seven, Liza will stop at nothing to achieve her dreams to be the strongest Vanadis alive, even confronting veteran Vanadis such as Sasha. Due to her hot-headed, ferocious and even stubborn personality, Liza would do however she could to secure her position as a Vanadis while achieving her goal to best her once bitter rival Elen. She is also rumored to be a merciless and calculating Vanadis who takes no prisoners from her enemies even if they begged for mercy. Due to that very reputation, anyone outside Lebus or Zhcted began to both fear and respect the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis (Only Tigre, as Urz, didn't fear her). At the same time, Liza could be both a demanding and even narcissistic person who once wished to obtain everyone's acceptance upon her. Behind her prideful personality however masked her dark history. In truth, Liza is actually a meek and lonely girl who wished to be beloved by anyone, especially when her eyes became a superstitious subject. Even though she was trying to befriend anyone, Liza was often ignored or bullied by the local children. Additionally, Liza is also prone to jealousy and anger which often takes more than her minister's rhetorical reasons to calm her down. Liza is also shown as a possessive person who is unwilling to let go of someone/something she holds precious, especially Tigre (Urz) since he is the only (male) person in her life who protected her from bullying. Aside from that, Liza can be also extremely sensitive towards certain subjects that even her ministers and people had to be wary about: Her origins and her eyes (which has been a bullying subject since she was young). She also appears to be immature, easily throwing tantrums whenever things didn't go her way. Nonetheless, she often tried to calm herself down by mumbling to herself. Liza also tends to be cunning as she would see through her rival's plan. She further commented hate any kind of bully and prejudice due to her own past experience with both. As a result, she is willing to give similar people chances to prove them self where everyone else would object to, as shown with Tigre (Urz). Around Tigre (Urz), she would usually be more cheerful and friendlier, welcoming him with a happy smile. History Liza was an illegitimate child of a corrupted Lebus aristocrat Rodion AbtLight Novel Volume 8, who was infamous for his treachery against Zhcted. Consequently, not only she was abandoned by her father whilst sent to a remote village in Lebus, Liza was also scorned and bullied by the villagers due to their superstitious upon her eyes, which rumored to be cursed and unwanted bad omens. At some point Liza was saved by Elen- who was a Silver Gale Mercenary at that time- and even befriended with her.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 2 Manga Volume 7 Chapter 35 Page 128She was also taught by Elen about fighting skills for four days before Elen left the village, and she vowed to show her results within a month. As time passed by, Liza was called by Rodion as the new heir of House Abt due to the previous one heir was pass away. Five years later, Liza reunited with Elen and instantly recognized her. In return from Elen however, she did not remembered about her nor her name. Liza took seven years of efforts in garnering excellent achievements and eventually chosen as one of Zhcted's illustrious Vanadis. Her ill-relationship with Elen steepen even further because of two incidents: One incident involved their mission to deal the plague infected village, which was related to Elen, Liza chose to burn it while quarantined the infected survivors. Despite Elen offered her assistance to help the infected villagers, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis declined because she was trying to prevent the plague from reaching Lebus. The other incident involved her father's crime for attacking other nobles while forcibly collecting taxes from his people. When Elen was originally ordered to subjugate Rodion under King Viktor's decree, Liza volunteered in Elen's place for her father's punishments. Instead of accepting the trial however, her father fled from the court and Elen had to slay him with her blade. Her father's murder only steepen Liza's animosity towards Elen and she challenged her former friend into a duel which she lost. Since then, both former friends became bitter rivals and their animosity became mutual. The defeat not only steepen her grudge, it also strengthen Liza's resolve to surpass the Wind Vanadis. Due to her stress and dilemma about her weakness, Liza went to a temple and prayed for Baba Yaga who late granted her wish and gave her some of her powers.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5 She tested her new powers by attempting to crush an iron gauntlet barehanded which was a success. However, even she received her new powers and seemly satisfied about it, Liza made a dangerous discovery about her new found powers and decided not to use it unless necessary. In the same time however, she also kept this incident as a secret from anyone in Lebus, even to her closest ministers. Since her father's death, Liza was supposed to inherit both family titles. Under Valentina's inspection of late Rodian's past crime, House Abt was ordered to be decimated and Liza hold her current House: House Fomina. When the news regarding Tigre's "defection" from Brune has spreed through both Zhcted and Brune, Liza was among of many peers who took interest upon the archer. When Ludmila Lourie abolished her alliance with Thenardier after Tigre's rescued her from assassination, Liza was (allegedlyAnime Episode 9) next to pledge her alliance to both Thenardier and Ganelon in their war against Tigre and Elen, who then established a coalition army to retaliate against against two Brune's notorious Dukes. In one summer during Brune's infamous Civil War, Liza and Sasha were originally worked together in subjugating a group of pirates off from the coast of northwestern Zhcted. However, due to the Fire Vanadis's absence from the war because of her illness, Liza and Lebus Army had to defeat the pirates by themselves. Consequently, despite their successful pirate subjugation, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis later accused Legnica Army for allegedly leading the pirates to beta them instead, and further demanded Legnica for a higher portion of the spoils as compensation for her efforts, only to be denied by Legnica Army even with Sasha's efforts to mediate both sides. As the result, Liza abruptly broke up the contract with Sasha in fall and almost drove Sasha away by invading Legnica, though she only took merely a single fortress and didn't attack not occupy entire Legnica before mysteriously withdrawing from to Boroszlo Plains. Chronology War Against Elen In Boroszlo Main Article:Battle of Boroszlo Liza's action towards Sasha has garnered Elen attention who rushed her way for Sasha to retake the fallen territory. While lying on a saddle, Liza was looking at the sky before she was told by a soldier about Elen and a coalition army of both Leitmeritz and Legnica were on their way for Boroszlo Plains. Rather than panicked, Liza didn't falter and commanded her army to prepare for their next battle. As one of her generals asked about her alliance with Sasha, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis replied that it would be pointless because she knew that even if Sasha could be her potential ally, Elen remained as her main obstacle she must defeat before she praised her troops for the previous pirate subjugation. Liza rode the horse without her saddle and fearlessly confronted the the incoming Leitmeritz-Legnica Coalition Army in Boroszlo Plains.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3Anime Episode 9 After trading insults towards each other, both Vanadis charged into the battle with their might and power without their army's interference. While exchanging their powers, Liza was initially overpowered Elen before she taunted her confidence. Nevertheless, Elen stood up and both Vanadis used their Veda against themselves, which was resulted Liza's second defeat as Arifar's powers pushed her off. However, Liza quickly even admitted her second defeat, much to Elen's confusion and asked the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis about her ungodly strength. Rather than answering Elen's question, Liza instead informed the Silver Wind Vanadis that Thenardier and Ganelon already made their moves, with Ganelon Army went ahead. Additionally, she also told Elen that Muozinel has already invade Brune with its massive troops, much to Elen's shock but remain dubious about her claims. To rid Elen's suspicions, Liza told Elen that she will have a written pledge: while withdrawing her troops from Legnica, she also proposed a renegotiation with Sasha in subjugating the pirates and a year long nonaggression truce between two states. While reluctantly agreed Liza's truce Elen also added another condition, Liza must apologize to Sasha and return her land to the Brave Fire Vanadis. Liza nonchalantly agreed and withdraw her army back to Lebus. After returning to Lebus, Liza couldn't help but think a mixed reaction of reuniting with Elen, while planning to surpass her arch-rival. At the same time, a word about Tigre suddenly popped from her mind and she predicting that both Thenardier and Ganelon may not win the battle against Tigre. So while thinking her plan to beat Elen in her next encounter, she also would try to persuade Tigre to her side and vowed that victory will be hers should she battled against Elen again. A Gift For the Archer Main Article:Regin Arc Before Tigre and Thenardier met their fateful battle, Liza sent various gift to Tigre as a way to gain an alliance with him if he defeated Thenardier. Regardless about Elen's hostile remarks, Tigre ended up accepted the gift anyways, leading to her indirect support.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 5 Role in Defeating Torbalan and Pirates Main Article: Battle of Olsina Sea The news about the sea dragon invasion towards Lippner and Tigre's missing has reached Lebus, much to Liza's concern and disappointment. To Liza's biggest shock however, she also learned that Sasha had just recovered from her illness and already leading her army for Osina Seas, to which the letter was handwritten by the Fire Vanadis's personal physician. Disbelieving such rumors, Liza decided to sail for Lippner as well to confirm Sasha's real condition but met disagreement from top generals due to an animosity between Lebus and Legnica. While listened to her men's negative opinions, Liza retorted that even if the battlefield was the knight's honor it was the Vanadis's responsibility to yield the overall army's morale and refused to listen any further arguments by lashing her multiple whip rod onto the ground. She further told everyone that she refused to let Sasha work alone to get all the credit and motivated her men that it would be Lebus Amy's best opportunity to display their might. As her men left the Castle Conference Room, Liza stared at the fire place and begin to wonder about Elen's reaction to Sasha's march and her nostalgic moments with Elen, including their past rivalry. Even with both Vanadises' teamwork, Torbalan's incredible power was proven too overwhelming and they fought tooth and nail against it. When Torbalan had the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis beaten, she was rescued by Sasha as she delivered a final blow to finish Torbalan for good. Although the defense against Torbalan was successful, it came with a high price as Sasha's body was broken due to her illness. In the same time, Liza was shocked over Torbalan's deformed remains as it shaped like a strange blob. In the battle aftermath, Liza carried the fragile Sasha into her ship and set sail back to Lebus. First Encounter with Urz (Tigre) Liza arrived in the port of Lipper to visit Sasha via the ship, only to receive a cold look from Legnica residents who remained devoted to Sasha, even though her death was not officially announced until a messenger reached Legnica's castle. While learning of Sasha's death from Dimitry, Liza was shocked to hear the news but remained calm while announcing her condolences to Sasha's passing, she also stated that without the late Fire Vanadis the defense against Torbalan's invasion would never be successful. Liza then summoned Naum to take a horse ride for a stroll around the port before returning to Lebus. Behind her composed and emotionless attitude, Liza was actually devastated over her late rival's death, which she regretted for not meeting Sasha while she was still alive. While indulging a horse ride on Lippner's beach, Liza saw some villagers nearby enjoying their diversion by picking seashells which reminded her of nostalgic memories. Among them however, a crimson-hair young man (a surviving yet amnesic Tigre) staring at the sky while shooting down two flying seagulls at an amazing height and astonishing arrow shots. Liza asked Naum if anyone in Lebus can shoot arrows like the stranger, which Naum answered that not even a well trained archer could shoot like him. Before she could ponder any further about the man, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis heard the villager's screaming about the remnant pirate's attack, prompting her to immediately rescue them. She killed two pirates but the other surviving pirates fled. Liza borrowed a small boat from a villager while inviting the stranger (whose composure remained unaffected) and some villagers to give chase. As the stranger used up all of his arrows, Liza used her powers to crush the remaining pirates and brought fear to the remaining pirates by subjugating their leader, Moritz. In the aftermath of the remnant pirates' defeat, Liza asked the stranger his name, which he named himself as Urs. Intrigued, Liza asked everyone an awkward question: her eyes and they're honest opinion about them. As the villagers gave reluctant compliments out of fear of punishment, only Urz answered fearlessly. She learned from Urz how he thought that her eyes looked similar to a certain cat before the villagers pushed him into the sea. Whilst slightly taken aback by Urz answer, since it was neither praise nor an insult, Liza burst into laughter while demanding the villagers pull Urz back onto the boat. Interested in the young man, Liza decided to take Urz under her care by telling him that he will join her forces, which Urs agreed much to everyone's bigger shock. With the approval of the local village elder, Liza took Urz to Lebus. Meeting with Ilda ---TBA--- Urs's Initial Days in Lebus Main Article: Urs Arc More than two weeks passed since Urs's stay in Lebus, Liza wished to hear from Naum about Urz's performance in the Imperial Palace's stable. She learned from Naum that Urz had ignited the brawl with his fellow stablemen due to the employment harassment. Though shocked about the incident, Liza was remorseful about her previous decision and asked Naum if Urz remained as the stable worker; much to Naum's concern. Naum further explains that Liza's recent decision to bring Urs to Lebus had become a trending gossip, about her "liking" Urz which would taint her reputation and name. In addition, Naum further pressed that even if the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis changed his job, jealousy would follow Urz everywhere as long he worked within the Lebus Imperial Palace. Listening to Naum's explanation made Liza agitated as Urs's recent condition was similar to her dreadful past. She then asked Naum if isolation would be the better solution to avoid any possible conflict, which Naum claimed that is not possible. Since the report that Urz did have experience in taking care of horses, Liza wonder if Urz could handle the horses while Naum suggested they have 3 tests for Urz: Horse riding, weaponry efficiency and literacy. With these conditions, Liza reluctantly agreed and before Naum made his exit, she further informed Naum that she despised any sort of bullying. It took 3 days for the results, through Naum's discussions with the ministers, and they were positive ones. In Naum's report, Liza learned that Urs's astonished arrow skills and horse riding not only shocked Lebus's top archers, but also prompted all archers to never touch their bows. The first news shocked Liza since there were no archers in Lebus who could shoot from such amazing distances. Curious, Liza would ask Naum if there was anyone who could shoot from such a distant, which Naum replied that there was one from Brune: Tigrevurmud Vorn. Hearing Tigre's original name had disappointing Liza, as she assumed Tigre was "dead" (without realizing that Tigre was in fact Urz). In another of Naum's report, Liza also learned that Urz could write and speak both Brune and Zhcted languages (though he was much forte in Brune language), as well his precise calculations. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis further asked Naum about Urz's memory, which most information were still vague since the only linking clues were his hunting experience, a certain battlefield and a certain mansion he lived. While Naum suggested Liza to take Urz back to Brune to seek his memory, Liza claimed Brune is a huge kingdom and if Urz remembered any certain memory as reference she might reconsidered to assist him. In an instant, Liza decided to have Urz under Naum's care and she will raise him as one of her special aide. However, Naum declined the offer since even him remain suspicious over Urz's questionable origin, much to Liza's chagrin as she yelled at Naum not to judge people quickly based on his/her origins. Elen's Tearful Reunion with Tigre (Urs) Under King Victor's request, Liza was summoned to halt Ilda Kurtis from attacking Eugene Shevarin. This time, she had Urs (Tigre) and 2000 man army in her ranks for a war council with another Vanadis. She and the Lebus Army confront Elen and her Leitmeritz Army, with both Vanadis glaring and trading insults at each other until Urs (Tigre) came along. When Elen recognized "Urs" as Tigre, Liza immediately created distance between Elen and Urs, warning Elen to not confuse Urs. As Elen became dubious towards Liza and interrogated her regarding her discovery of Tigre, Liza refused to answer her questions and claimed that Tigre was "gone", using what she heard from Sofy. Much to her stunning shock and confusion however, Elen informed Liza that "Urs", as she recalled, was in fact Tigre's late father's name. Liza was then interrupted by Rurick, who was trying to convince Tigre to remember everyone who he held precious, especially the people from Brune. Fear and anger caused Liza to snapp and stare down Rurick with a hostile glare. The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's denial became even more apparent as she angrily told the Silver Wind Vanadis that, no matter how many times she plead, she refused to believe that Urs was Tigre and would not hand Tigre to Elen. Due to Tigre's indispensable position in their lives, Liza and Elen drew their weapons and began their battle for Tigre. Before the Vanadises's duel could even begin however, Urs (Tigre) quickly intervened and urged Elen not to "bully" Liza while apologizing for not remembering her. Despite being heartbroken, Elen put down Arifar and apologized to Liza for recognizing a the "wrong" person. Seeing Elen's rare apology, Liza reluctantly put Valitsaif aside and forgave Elen. Both Vanadises began their temporary truce and decided to have a their meeting as planed. As Elen and her army went off, Liza took a sigh of relief while sourly looking back at Urz (Tigre), who she viewed as the first person who rescued her from being bullied. Despite Urz (Tigre)'s flexible yet carefree response seemly deemed disrespectful, Liza decided to let it pass and called Urz (Tigre) to come to her side. As Urz (Tigre) finally caught up with her, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis thanked Urz (Tigre) for protecting her and both of them walk back to their camp. Momentary Alliance in Defeating Ilda Krutis Main Article: Vanadis-Bydgauche War After 1 koku break, both armies had a meeting to solve the conflict between Eugene and Ilda, with Liza and Urs represented Lebus while Elen and Rurick represented Leitmeritz. The meeting almost turned violent when Elen attempted to protect her mentor's innocence after Liza spilt the "truth" about Eugene's attempted assassination on Ilda. However, the Vanadises' argument was halted by both Urs and Rurick, as they claimed the War Maiden's argument would not make the situation better. Liza continued her discussion by visiting Ilda first since they had a connection to each other, and he is widely know for his honesty as well as his honor. As Elen suggested an ambush Liza would then listen to Urz's suggestion about the war. With everything planned, Liza embarked on her journey to Bydgauche. Listened to Urz's suggestion would surprised her as if a servant had a plan than most ministers or knught, yet she can't helped but to impress about his strategies. After the discussion, . It took four days journey for Lebus Army to Bydgauche. During her journey, Liza was still bothered about Elen's previous statement about Urs's identity as Tigre but she denied that fact and remained firm that Urs and Tigre were not a same person. Upon her arrival to Bydgauche, Liza would have Naum and Urs at her side to meet Ilda. As she entered the castle, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis was treated with rare courtesy by Ilda. Liza told Ilda that her reason to be in Bydgauche is to halt him from fighting against Eugene, but her words were met by Ilda's deaf ears as his decision remained firm and he bowed down to Urs without hestiation instead. To her surprise, Liza witnessed Urs (Tigre) humbly asked Ilda the reason behind their war, to which Ilda strongly refused to answer. Unable to get any answers from him, Liza would leave Bydgauche for Lebus. Despite seemly suspicious about Ilda's answer, Liza was well aware of her friend's scheme. One night after her visit, Liza and her army were confronted by Ilda's ambush troops. While amazed over Ilda's Army's numbers that outnumbered her own, Liza would tell Urz to send the signal for retaliation. Both Liza and Elen battled Ilda in an all-out-battle, with both Vanadises won and forcing Ilda to retreat despiteconfronting rains of the Coliation Force's arrow shoots before halted by Urs, who shot to Ilda's horse's butt to stop the Duke's escape. After receiving Naum's report regarding Urs's acheivements and leanred his tactics to do, Liza became speechless and asked Naum if she should either scold or praise Urs for his unexpected bravery.. Urs's Rise as Personal Adviser In Lebus, Liza participated in a meeting regarding Urs's reward; despite his accomplishment in stopping Ilda from wagging war against Eugene, not everyone approved of Urs's lucrative reward due to his "unknown origins". Even if Liza told the old minister that even Ilda praised Urs's worth, Lazarl still opposed Urs's reward as he claimed that even if Liza or Ilda considered Urs as special person, it would only fuel the people's doubts or animosity towards the newcomer. Liza witnessed the argument between Lazarl and Naum until everyone see narrowly upon Naum and ordered him. A week later after Urz's promotion, Liza summoned him into her office and asked him about the reward. Before she could asked further, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis was interrupted by Naum and learned that not only Urs trained his archery and nap often, but also having his own fruitless investigation about his true identity, much to her doubt. Regardless, Liza decided not to asked further and apologized to Urz for not giving him the 1000 silver coins like they agreed, while wondering if he was satisfied about it. As Urz replied that he did consent with the result, Liza scolded him for being too carefree about his recent life. Putting that aside, Liza offered Urs a job as a mediator to settle a feud between Zabul and Tarnaba, which Urs complied under Naum's advise. As Urs asked the reason behind their feud, Liza said it was due to Zabul's attempts in extending its farm from its land, which resulting its's "trespassing" into Tarnaba's land. Liza then stated that Urs had to succeed by all means necessary. Even with Lazare being strongly skeptical about Urs and hoping he would not succeed in mediating the conflicted village, Liza remained faithful about Urs's success. Luckily, Urs managed to settle the villages feud in just 10 days and she rewarded Urz with not only 1000 silver coins and the bedroom next to hers, but also promoted him further as her personal advisor, much to Lazare and Naum speechless shock. Days with Urs After all days work, Liza slept in her bedroom in order to rest. In her sleep, Liza has nightmares of the past as she was constantly morn over her nightmares. During that time, Liza slowly opened her eyes and saw Urs was approaching for her. Knight Rebellion, Reunion with Baba Yaga and Losing Urz Liza and Urz (Tigre) visited the Yaga Temple within Lebus's outskirts. However, Liza was pale even after seeing the statue, much to Urz's (Tigre's) confusion. Just as both Liza and Urz (Tigre) exited the temple, they confronted her ten knights who suddenly rebel against her and attempted to kill Urs (Tigre). In sheer reluctance, Liza had to defeat her former subordinates and accidentally killed one of them, instantly shocked her and Urz (Tigre). To their horror, they saw the knight came back to life even with his twisted neck. While saved by Urz and she was told to escape, Liza fiercely argued with him that she, as a Vanadis, shall not left her comrades behind. Before Urz could finish his warning, Liza sent all ten subordinates flying before holding Urz's hand and recede back to the temple. While Urz was stunned, Liza remained fearless as she walked into the temple and smashed the statue in pieces after an eerie voice can be heard again. As the statue suddenly changed into Baba Yaga, Liza was horrified for her reunion and dropped Valitsaif onto the ground. Despite her fear, Liza dissed back to Baba Yaga and violently retaliate against all 10 knights in a brutal fashion. She was furious to learned that Baba Yaga was behind her knight's rebellion. While taunted by Baba Yaga's mentioned about her nightmares, Liza used her whip to blindly attack Baba Yaga, only to be fallen into the depth of darkness with Urs when the temple floor crumbled. Survived the fall, Liza and Urs (Tigre) traveled within the dark cavern and while they trying to find the exit, they encounter bizarre temple hidden within the cavern. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis fought tooth and nail against both her former subordinates and dragon with all her might, but she was worn out as she hardly breathed. To make matter worst, her powers were ineffective against the dragon. That was until Urz made his rescue and he stood onto the dragon, began to shoot it with his mysterious arrow that flowed with dark energy and electricity to slay the dragon, much to Liza's shocking yet amazed reaction. As Urz began to mumbled about his past memory, Liza was confused yet she got hold to Urz before confronting Baba Yaga again. As Baba Yaga focused on Urz, Liza tried to fend her away from Urz despite her exhaustion. However, Baba Yaga ambushed from behind and attempted to steal her powers via her needles that stabbed to her right arm. As her final resort, Liza managed to scar Baba Yaga with her powerful attack and created a smoke screen. Liza trying to find Urz, but it came too late as neither Baba Yaga nor Urs were found. Distraught over Urs's disappearance, Liza's mind turned blank and even ignoring the pain through her right arm. Despite inflicted severe injuries from her battle against the dragon and Baba Yaga, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis remained standing as suddenly remembered Urs's protection, realized that she must do what she could do. With that motivation alone, Liza slowly stood up and walked to the cavern exit and buried her former soldiers she slain. She later went to the nearby village and took a rest for night before returning to Lebus. Return to Lebus Castle Upon her return to Lebus, Liza was taken by Naum and Lazarl. While Lazarl questioned over the whereabouts of Urz(Tigre), Liza told her senior about everything, from her fifteen knights to losing Urz. While nursing her wounds, Liza vowed to destroy the witch while hoping Urs (Tigre) to be safe from, before she went to sleep. Battle Against Baba Yaga Again Having recuperated from her injuries, Liza went for the abandon shrine again and called out Baba Yaga again, though only her echos could be heard. Frustrated, the only thing Liza could do was to ride her horse again to find the remaining nine shrines to find the demonic witch. As she enter yet another cavern, Liza called out Baba Yaga again but this time she was appeared in mid air and lured the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis into a caverns of fog. During the battle, she faced Baba Yaga's illusions about her past, from Lebus children and Elen to even her late father.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 3 Liza tried to keep her sanity alive while tried not to fallen to the illusion's trick. At the same time, she was trying to beat the witch with her powers, but her right arm's injuries was still affected her during the battle, forcing her in the demonic witch's subjugation. Before Liza would met her demise, an arrow shot to Baba Yaga's broom and caused the witch fell down onto the ground. When she turned around and saw who rescued her from danger, Liza was crying in tears to see Urs (Tigre) came for her. Urs No More Prior to Baba Yaga's demise, Liza praised over her soldiers rescue while paying her final respects to her fallen soldiers. In her conversation with Tigre, Liza was disappointed to see Tigre decided to live as himself than Urs. Nevertheless, Tigre promised Liza that he will be coming for her aid whenever troubles befalls her but Liza was initially dubious about Tigre's promises since Tigre was no longer a person she knew. As Tigre told Liza that he would never forget his time in Lebus as Urs, Liza asked Tigre about whom would he support should either Elen or herself would fight again, which Tigre declared himself as a Vanadis Mediator on their behalf. Liza remained skeptical as she retorted to Tigre that neither Elen nor herself would going to compromise with each other due to their enstrangled relationship, only to hear Tigre's answer that he viewed both Vanadises as his most important persons in his life, prompted Liza to be moved by his words. She then hugged Tigre while requesting the archer to be her "Urs" even in just for a moment, before eventually releases her hug afterwards. Liza then turned her attention to Elen, who still glared at her over her "ill-treatment" towards Tigre in Lebus two months ago. Regardless, Liza denied as she only remembered treating only Urs instead of Tigre himself, much to everyone except Mashas confusion. As Mashas asked Liza about Urs's location, she simply replied that Urs has gone for a "vacation". Even after Baba Yaga's demise, Liza's right arm remained paralyzed over the late demon's attack, garnering Elen's and Tigre's sympathy. Battle Against Polus Earl During her conversation with Elen and her peers, Liza received an emergency information from a soldier about Orgelt Kazakov and the Polus Army's arrival towards Lebus for Tigre. To protect Tigre from falling into Kazakov's hands, Liza once told Tigre to return for Elen while she would going to stop Kazakov by herself, only to received volunteer supports from Tigre and his peers (Elen, Lim and Mashas) despite her warning that he would be risking to get killed by Kazakov. The following demise of Kazakov and Tigre's position as a (self-proclaimed) Vanadis Mediator on both Vanadises's behalf, Liza finally reconciled with Elen. Prior her return to Lebus, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis told everything to both Naum and Lazarl, from Tigre's rescue her from Baba Yaga to her battles with Elen and Tigre against the former Polus Earl. Before Tigre and his group could return for Leitmeritz, Liza asked Tigre to be stay in Lebus for a while but Tigre respectfully declined. Sun Festival Months has passed since her battle against Kazakov, Liza attended the Sun Festival Silessa and reunited with Tigre, Lim, Titta and the Vanadises (Elen, Mila, Sofy). When Tigre asked her about her right arm, Liza firstly pinched Tigre's hand while informed him that even in a slow pace, her hands recovery went well as she is at least able to write or grabbing small objects. After seeing Tigre addressing to her fellow Vanadises Ludmila and Sofya by their first name, Liza also requested Tigre to call each other by their first name, which Tigre agreed before invited to see Olga. Like the other girls, Liza was shocked to hear Olga's wedding proposal to Tigre and began to view her as a love rival. In banquet hall, Liza and the group also met Ilda and Eugene while witnessing Viktor's announcement of Eugene's enthronement as Zhcted's next king. During the banquet, Liza and Mila were arguing over Tigre's affection upon themselves by bragging Tigre's kindness towards them. When Tigre called by a servant to meet Viktor, Liza was among of five Vanadises who wished to accompany with Tigre but reassured by the hunter that their conversation would be short. At one night after the banquet, Liza and the Vanadises were discussing their encounter with the demons-especially since her battle against Torbalan and Baba Yaga. Like her fellow Vanadises, Liza was frown to learned that Tigre was assisted by a deity named Tir Na Fal and also Tigre's Mother, whom Mila assumed as a link to sorcery which Tigre denied. The conversation continued as Liza claimed Baba Yaga once wished to obtain Tigre before Valentina expressed her skepticism by reminding everyone about Tigre's early departure for Brune, meaning the Vanadises's effort in investigating the demons would be hindered by Tigre's absence, before Valentina herself leaving the conversation. Nevertheless, Liza agreed to Elen's suggestion to put their plans on hold as she claimed that even if one found the demons, not everyone would acknowledge their very existence. On the next day, Liza was among of many to learn Sachstein's Invasion towards Brune but she was tasked by Viktor to keep an eye on Asvarre's movements instead, to which she reluctantly complied. Before Tigre could leave Zhcted, Liza urged Tigre to be wary in the battlefield despite his outmatched skills. Figneria, the new Vanadis of Zhcted (TO be added...) Zhcted Civil War (To be added...) Powers and Abilities *'Electokinesis': As a electric Vanadis, Liza's powers are based on electricity. She can summon or manipulate electricity around her as she desires, either stunning or shocking her enemies with it. Most of Liza's electricity can be served as her extra fingers that can sting anything she touches. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Liza is very agile and nimble in dodging and maneuvering around her opponents during battle. *'Military Commander': As a Vanadis, Liza is the commander of the Lebus Army that she can lead them to battle and coordinate tactics and strategy with her officers to defeat her enemies in the field. *'Fighting Skill':Liza learned this fighting skill under Elen's guidance. *'Baba Yaga Power/Curse (Former)': Liza obtained this power from Baba Yaga. According to her experiment, Liza has sufficient amount of strength to crush iron metals barehanded without inflicted any injuries, or easily hold up an adult man and crushed him on the ground. This power however has its price where it caused Liza frequently having nightmares about Baba Yaga's tempting voice to use such power for destruction, later known for it's curse. Even after almost stripped by Baba Yaga by numbing her right arm, Liza still possessed the power until Tigre's motivation changed her as he told that if Liza kept relying this atrocious power, she would never be strong. After Ganelon killed Baba Yaga, Liza's curse was lifted but her right arm remained numbed until her reunion with Tigre and others during the Sun Festival. In the manga adaptation, Liza's powers which shown in a darker color on her right hand to symbolize Baba Yaga's power she possessed.Manga Chapter 35 *'Whip Weaponry Profeciency':As the user of Valitsaif, Liza is proficient in using whip based weaponry. Weapons and Equipment *'Valitsaif'--Electric type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Liza's primary weapon. One of the shape shifting weapons, Valitsaif can change its shape in two forms: either Iron Rod or Multiple-Whip. Whichever the form though, it could deliver a sufficient of damage to her enemies. In most occasions, Liza often hold Valitsaif with her right hand. When Valitsaif's electricity combined with Tigre's Black Bow (shades only)Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5, it can create a spear-like thunderbolt which surrounded by sparks of thunder that pierce through even the dragon. Trivia *Liza is is one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Elen & Sasha **She is among the two Vanadis who possess three nicknames as the third ones resemble their weapons proficiency, with the other one is Sasha. *Like Elen, Liza also attempting to make Tigre (as Urs) as her subordinate which Liza succeed against her officers' early skepticism. In both cases, Tigre was a first person in both Vanadises in a different way (prisoner for Elen, hand picked for Liza). Also, Elen wanted to make Tigre an adviser so he would stay in Leitmeritz, a position Liza would end up rewarding him with so he would stay in Lebus. ** Liza is also the third Vanadis to ask Tigre to serve her after witnessing his archery, the first and second being Elen and Mila respectfully. However, she the first one whose offer Tigre ended up accepts (only because of his amnesic state). *Liza is also the only known Vanadis to make a deal with a devil (Baba Yaga) for power. *Both Elen and Liza shares the same Danseuse title, with Liza wields Danseuse of the Whip while Elen wields Danseuse of the Sword. *Only in an anime exclusive, Liza attended in Elen's meeting with the king. *In yonkoma anthology special comics, Liza is usually being portrayed as an idol, this was due to an interview to the author about if the Vanadis lived in today's world, what kind of job they would be doing.http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269058 *Liza's signature horse was a Black Horse with purple armor equipped on it, matching her Viralt and signature gear. *Prior to the Carnwenhan series, Liza was originally made as a main character of one of Kawakuchi's blog-exclusive prologue writing, though that is an April Fool joke. https://asakust.exblog.jp/28149773/ Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted Category:Vanadis Category:Lebus Category:Commander